Purple Flames
by Glitcz
Summary: The Jewel Of Gehenna...The title that everybody keeps calling you, but what does that really mean? And will you regain your memories fast enough to stop the chaos that swirls around you...Was the abyss really all that bad?


When did the water fill your lungs? When did you fall into such a vast abyss? When did your limbs go numb? Why weren't you fighting to swim to the surface and live...Oh right...Because you actually liked this, it was peaceful and quiet for once in your entire life and you couldn't feel anything anymore...How did your life come to this, why did you get stuck with a fate that was far more painful then death itself, but hey! You've looked into the eyes of death and came out alive even though your no longer human at this rate, yeah that was right the memories flood your mind once more when you remember what you really are...So nice to know that a demon can even survive this long in the human world without people being alerted...I suppose the discomfort of hiding your tail made up for not being noticed by the masses. You shot up out of the water as you gripped the edge of the tub sucking in deep breaths of cool sweet air into your burning lungs water spilled from your mouth as your lungs rejected it. You look down at your hands as you felt the water running down your back. Cursed is what you thought you were...Gifted is what others like you would say... You stood up in the bath feeling the water trickle down your breasts and stomach. You step out of the bath standing on the mat as you grabbed the towel hanging on a ring, ruffling the towel over your short (h/c) that was styled in a pixie cut to keep it from getting in your way. You looked in the mirror as your eyes travel over your body, it was amazing that your body looked like this, you could see muscles defining themselves, you guess all that running around town and your high metabolism came in handy for something at least, then your gray color tail swished behind you dripping wet as a little tuff of hair at the end was soaked, you flick your tail back and forth to dry it off as you finish drying your hair. Oh yeah this was so the life you wanted, trying to survive in a world that didn't understand you and getting by in a world you barely understood yourself...Just your luck that all you have to go on is a stupid letter and necklace that was left with you which hung around your neck, it had a maroon colored stone caged in by gold. When you woke up in this apartment that you guess was yours...It was under the same name that the letter told you was yours but what you couldn't understand is most of the time the letter called your a strange name that you could barely pronounce. Truth is you barely could remember who you were before you woke up in this strange apartment in this strange world. You picked up the letter for the millionth time reading over it. "Whose this Mephisto anyway?" In the letter it spoke of this guy who was suppose to come pick you up at some point, you looked around the apartment sighing with regret as it had been five weeks since you woke up with no memory as to what happened to you...And without guidance. That's when you heard a knock at your door you looked towards it as you tensed up standing there with only a towel wrapped around your pale frame, you slide your tail up the back of the towel to hide it away as you keep your mouth shut hiding the long canine teeth that always loved to show when you smiled. You open the door slightly as you peeked out and were met with the biggest shock in your life.

There stood a man with purple hair and green eyes wearing an outrageous outfit that didn't make much sense to you at all. "Ah...You must be Aorulamaor. The jewel of Gehenna." There was that strange name again...And what was with the title? The Jewel of Gehenna...? "A-Are you Mephisto?" You sputter the words out feeling a little nervous as to whom this may be, he bowed his head to be polite. "Yes I am my dear lady...Now if you don't mind I would be delighted to take you to your new home." You raised an eyebrow as confusion consumed your mind as questions swirled in your head without any answers. "Home?" The word felt strange on your tongue...Have you ever really had a real home to go too? "Now...I was visited by a dear friend not to long ago, whom informed me of you. To be honest I thought he was lying since you had been lost to the abyss for such a long time. I wonder if he pulled you out of it somehow." Your eyes went wide as you lunged forward gripping your hold on the towel around your body. "You know who brought me here!?" Mephisto grinned as he nodded slowly to you. "I assume your memory is fuzzy from the abyss?" You stepped back as you bit into your lower lip trying to recall where you've been for sixteen years of your life...And who the hell you are.

You got dressed in long baggy pants with a normal t-shirt, and a hoodie. You slip your tail up the back of your shirt hiding it out of sight as you pulled the hood up hiding your deep maroon red eyes. "I have one question...Was I once a human." Mephisto looked puzzled by this one question, you hadn't asked him about where you were going or what he had planned for you, yet you wanted to know if you had been human. "Long story short...No you were never human for the sixteen years of your life or the twenty years you slept in the abyss." Your eyes went wide as you looked up at him with a mixture of emotions. "Twenty years!?" Mephisto smirked as he waved his hand. "Yes, after the sixteen years you lived with Gregore...Looks like he brought you back from the abyss." You looked up at the tall man as your mind swirled with all this information. "How do you know this." He tapped a finger against his cheek thinking. "Well...Your savior told me all this...How he found out a way to get you back, I have no idea." He gave you a joyful smile wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Now my dear we should be off! You have a big day ahead of you!" You sighed in defeat knowing you had no other options right now but to follow this guy, after all...This wasn't your home.

The drive was painfully silent as Mephisto sat there with a dumb smile. "So I'm being eaten up by curiosity, what are your demonic powers anyway? I've heard fairy tales about you...Something close to the magnificence of Satan himself...Perhaps more." Your muscles tense up as you dig deep into your mind looking for an answer but the only one you had was. "I don't know...I can't remember and haven't tried to use any powers." Mephisto looked a little disappointed to hear that you didn't even know but then gave a wide grin. "Well it will be quiet the sight when your powers surface!" You look out the window with a glum expression. "Maybe I don't want these powers."

"You've got to be kidding me!" There you stood in front of True Cross Academy as Mephisto stood proudly next to you. "Amazing isn't it?" You turned to him with a fist clenched tightly, you throw a punch at him but he caught your fist mid swing his eyes were wide as he expression was one of surprise by how you were able to push his hand back and your first forward slowly. "Wow wow! Your hiding quite the strength dear." You pulled your fist away huffing in anger. "I am not attending your crummy school!" He laughed at your attempt to say no. "I'm not asking I'm making you, it was a request by Gregore, the man who saved you from the abyss." You looked up at him puzzled, trying to figure out just what they had planned for you. "He wanted you to become an exorcist!" Your mouth hung open as you stared at him with disbelief. "How can a demon become an exorcist!?" He pointed at himself happily. "I'm one...And you'll come to know one more demon that is becoming an exorcist, now here." He flung a key in your direction, you snatch it up looking down at the golden shine of it. "What's this?" You looked up at him with more of an adorable confused look, he fake swooned at your expression making you annoyed. "It's a key to get you into the cram school for exorcists...Now go to your dorm which is number 112 and get your uniform on, I had the school bend for me and allow this one time for you to wear ether the female or male uniform, since I heard from Gregore that your personality fit more to that of a guy then a lovely lady." You grit your teeth throwing another punch his way which he dodged but your fist collided with a wall, it cracks at impact taking the full force of your punch, Mephisto looked amazed at this for some reason. "pure strength of will...You just punched into a solid stone wall and your hand is perfectly intact." You draw your hand back as you flex your fingers looking at your knuckles to see they weren't bleeding or bruised. "I didn't know I could do that." He had a strange grin on his face as you had your back to him. "So you really are Aorulamaor...The Jewel of Gehenna...Now why would Gregore bring you back from the abyss when he sent you there himself..." You turned your attention towards Mephisto. "W-What?" He looked at you then flicked himself in the forehead. "Ah, I keep forgetting you don't remember anything." You turned your attention to the ground as you clenched your fists angry at yourself for not having a single memory of who you are, you feel a fire burning in your heart as your hands ache for a familiar sensation. "Oh and Gregore left me this to give to you..." You turned around seeing him toss the sheathed sword in your direction, you grab it wrapping your petite fingers around its cold surface, this felt right and felt familiar. "I believe you remember your old friend...Bloodsight...You named it yourself after all, I was taken by surprise when Gregore let you carry that around with you as a child. I can't complain though, nice to have my handy work on display. Just remember not to open it around others unless they know who you are...I'm going ahead to speak with Yukio Okumura...He'll be your teacher in your first class today, have to give the information of who you are and whom was your guardian." Mephisto walks off as you stare at the sheathed blade, you wrap your fingers around the handle but draw your hand back wrapping the blade it around your belt as you walk towards your dorm room. "Shit...Why am I even here..."

Wide eyes staring at your movement as you walked into the class room, the boys uniform fit perfectly to your body as you stood there next to the teachers desk, he asked you to introduce yourself and you thought for a minute of a name. "(f/n) (l/n)...But call me Aoru." Yukio glanced at the blade strapped on your back as he had a smile on his face, you looked at him from the corner of your eyes smirking in his direction, you took a seat down next to a boy who was taller then you with black hair and striking blue eyes. "Oy that's Shiemi's seat." You turned your gaze toward him your deep maroon eyes showing annoyance. "When did seats have to be labeled? She isn't here so It's an open seat." He gritted his teeth. "Can't you take any others!?" You turned your head looking towards Yukio. "The aura felt good here." The boy stared at you for a while confused by what you said, Yukio however was questioning that response in his head as he began the lesson. Just then the boy next to you spoke up. "Oy!? Isn't she a first year...We're second years" You blinked for a couple moments as you looked towards Yukio for an answer. "She is fine, she is a very smart student...That doesn't point out how she got here easily by the order of an old friend to the True Cross Academy. Joseph Gregore." Everybody's mouths hung wide open as they looked at you. "You mean one of the second best exorcists that went missing a year ago!?" A boy with strike dyed hair said. Yukio nodded as he turned around. "Yes, I would like you all to meet Aorulamaor." You stood again and bowed your head to be polite. "Hello, I am Aorulamaor." This was going to be a long day for sure.

Once classes were over you sat out in a court yard looking up at the sky as you rested the sword in your lap still trying to be brave enough to take it out, That's when a shadow loomed over you making you look up. "A-Ah Teacher!" Yukio stood behind you with a calm smile. "I would like to invite you to dinner over at my dorm that I share with my brother...There is much that we must discuss." You nodded slowly glad that somebody would help you now, instead of filling your head with riddles. "I would love to come for dinner...I've been eating box dinners for five weeks in that apartment." Yukio gave you a look that seemed almost like pity but still his stern side hold tight. He handed you a piece of paper with directions to his dorm. "See you at six pm...Have a nice day Aorulamaor." That name was starting to sound more and more natural to you...You guess it really was your name.

You look down at the piece of paper in your hand with the number for Yukio's dorm, you knock on the door hopeful it was the right one, the door opened to show the boy whom you had sat next to in Yukio's class. "W-Wait you're!?" You crumble up the piece of paper tossing it at his head. "I'm looking for Yukio Okumura." You are about to flick the boy in the forehead when you hear Yukio's familiar voice. "It's alright Rin, let Aoru in." Rin stepped to the side letting you walk into the small dorm room, you look around yourself amazed at how clean it was, course yours was clean because you had just gotten here. Yukio welcomed you with a smile as he patted you on the shoulder. "I'm glad you came, we have so much to discuss." You sat down as you try to relax but it's hard relaxing when your working to keep your tail under your shirt, wearing your uniform still because it was your only good looking clothing right now. "Now...You can relax Aoru, you don't have to hide it." You looked at him for a bit then realized what he meant, you let your tail slide out from behind your shirt it flicks up as the tuff of hair was a bit messy, Rin's eyes were huge with surprise. "Yukio what is going on?" Yukio turned to his twin pushing up his glasses as he sighed. "Aorulamaor is the name of The Jewel of Gehenna. Aoru is a demon much like you Rin...But her powers match yours and even Satan's in strength, which makes her a threat to both Gehenna and Assiah...Sadly that also means no world nor place is really her home anymore." You looked up at him with a sad expression knowing he was right about not having a home, but were you really that powerful? Everybody keeps expecting you to be some powerful demon...Are you? Rin relaxed a bit more allowing his tail to slip out from the back of his shirt as it flicked back and forth. "Well...At least I'm not the only one...She even has a blade like me?" You look back at the blade strapped against your back, you nodded slowly. "But I've never taken it out...I'm a little afraid too." Rin raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Afraid? Why?" You looked down at your hands as you try to find a decent answer. "I don't have any memories of who I am...Or even what I am...So I'm afraid of what I'll turn into if I use the sword." Rin placed a hand on your shoulder as he grinned. "You'll be fine...If your so powerful then you can't lose to your own power right?" You thought about it for a moment and smiled, after a while Yukio brought food out for everybody to eat, it was still nice and warm against your palms. "This looks amazing! Who cooked it?" Yukio pointed at Rin who gave you a wide grin, you smiled back as you felt your heart flutter...What was that just now, why does this feel so normal. You begin to eat and your eyes went wide, this tasted amazing! You eat a little faster as your tail waged back and forth in joy, Rin watched you with a soft smile on his lips...You weren't all so bad for a powerful demon, and he knew...All you must really want is a family and home.

You laid down on the floor with a full tummy as you sighed with content, Yukio picked up the plates and took them over to a table. Rin laid down near you as he too sighed happily from his full tummy, Yukio looked at you both thinking you two weren't all that different from each other...But he was still worried what would happen if your powers clashed. "So Aoru...Would you like to go with me and Rin on a small job tomorrow...I promise it won't take long." You sat up nodding happily feeling ready to go explore the world. "I would love too! I want to see more of Assiah!" Rin looked up at your smiling face feeling his heart pounding as his cheeks felt warm, he looked away knowing he must be blushing. Tomorrow was going to be a long day if you were coming along...You were after all...Just his type.


End file.
